SanityPenguin1
D3ar LaW-ab|d|ng cLub P3ngU|n C|tiZens, H311o. I am de origanel Captain Str00del. I see that you all dont care about anything I have typed... well 2 bad!! I have decided that i WILL shower cLUB pENGUiN wITH mI11Ions Of RobotIcal Chahuahuaz hOldiNG Wafflez!! This is a little warning to those PaNcAkex L0v3rs!!!!! WAFFLEZ ARE SO MUCH BETTER! Take that, IHOP! BuT YeS, I'M a hoRrAble Str00dle! I am creating a new waffle Iron. I have called it Waffle Iron Model v743737534yyu5.6 I am such a clever boy aren't I? Mum would be prould of me! Yes, I am evil and I have never quit bURNING tACOz!!!!1! i HAVE BEN WATCHING YOU ALL THIS TIME... I wil;l SHOVE WAFFLES DOWN YOU THROAT! THATS RIGHT, WAFFLES!!!LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLZZZZ!!!111!!!11! PANcAkeS StIiNk!!! Wafles Rulexz cuz I donE DonT KnoW my Porper Englisha MaJiger So waTch out and mark my wordZZ for you ave not sEEN the last of CaptaiN StR00del! HEE HE EHE EHE EHE WAFFLEZ TazTes sOOOOO gOOd! Da MR B33N is A pwnSOme man... I wish I was h|M...... CUZ I cAN!!!1~!! BROCCOLI ALFREDO WAFFLE PASTA roxx0r5 and pancakes stinkS booyah! 1 4m 4 n00b15h h4ck3r! Image:Strudel.jpg‎|WHaT do yA knOw, I'm A sTr00deL! Image:Yummymagicpuddingmyfav.png|MmMmm... maGIc PudDing, if COUrsE I'lL haVe SoME! Image:Badnoodle.png|i'M A SmeLLy bOWl of NOOdLEs? OH riGhT i aM! LOLOLOLOLOLL OMG I RULEZ CUZ I MAKE MODS CRY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL CP TRAINER IS TEH AWEZOMES LOLOLOOL! /vandalism -z--UPdate--z- ^ / \ /_ _\ | | |_| ^ ---LOLZ ITS AN ERROW FOER zA UpDate!! HEE HEE i S0funnii! i BacKK, thiz tim3 with my broth3r User:Sanity Penguin HasZN Joined The StR00Del fORc3! Now NUTHOING cAN sTOP tHe Str00delnatorZ!!!11!!!11!! LOLZ LOLZ! | thANK my B3sT frIEND User:Chlorine foR ShoWIng M3 da San|ty P3NGuiN!!! I aM a MoNsTeR Str00del! YoU CaNt St0p the Str00del fORCE!|@@!!! MEHEHIIIHEEHHAHAAHAHA JOiNNeD NoOnE CaN StOP ThE sTr00dEl FoRcE NoW hA hA ha[ ---- I'M A STR00DEL FAN!!!: This page doesn't make any sense! Captain StR00del: it doesnt HavE 2! I've GOT a mOnster TruCK! I'M A STR00DEL FAN!!!: So? Captain StR00del: IT MaKEs WAFFLEZ! Booyah! I'M A STR00DEL FAN!!!: ... Captain StR00del: You win this round, bRocoLii!' ' The Party Dj ' "who's the broccolii man?" '''The Party Dj ' "I'm not dumb. Just another stupid impostor..." Iceanator189 "I know he's an idiot that I hate along with Dizzy, but still, he's a str00del alright." Captain Str00del "HeY I'M N0 |d|0T ----------------- Captin Str00del: L0lzzz!!!! d0S3 wAfFl3S!!!! Metalmanager: What's funny about Waffles? Captin Str00del: Y3s!! d3Y l00K jUSt l1k3 m3!! Metalmanager: You do have a point. ----------------- Captain Str00del: BlaH ahH sHftT Iceanator189: Can you speak English? Captain Str00del: I SaId I L0vEz WAffL3s!! Sharkbate: Here, if you like waffles, then you'll like this magic pudding I found! Captain Str00del: WaHH??? GiMMiE dAt PUddIN'! Iceanator189: And here is my magic waffle! Captain Str00del:EeEeEeeh. A WaFAl! GiMmE It Sharkbate: If you say so! Captain Str00del: mmMMm... dIS puDdiN' IS dA beSt pUDDINg i'Ve eVEr hAD! Sharkbate: I found it in the puffle shelter down the road! ----------------- Sk8rbluscat: You are an idiot Captain Str00del: OnCe AgAin N0 I'M N07!!! WAFFLEZ RULE! Sk8rbluscat:... Captain Str00del:U WiN THIS ROUND BR0CCOLI! Category:Str00del Category:Str00del